The sickness of a late night
by keky123321
Summary: Omi is feeling sick and shows some gratefulness to a friend. Rated T for now. Will be M for later. First story please review.
1. Chapter 1

Here we pick up on a night in the temple. It was late and Omi was not feeling well. For a couple of weeks he has been feeling weak and sick. The others have been training and growing stronger, while Omi is forced to just watch. Omi decided on his own that he would not fall behind on his training being the first chosen one of the Master Fung's disciples. Omi went out onto the temple ground and practiced his fighting technique.

Kimiko woke up late in the night. She picked up her P.D.A. to check the time. It was 1:18 A.M. She had a dry mouth and decided to get up to quench her thirst. She got up and quietly headed for the kitchen. Kimiko walked down the halls of the temple listening to the sound of everyone sleeping. By the time she had made it to the kitchen she was no longer tiered. She decided to go outside and enjoy a nice cup of tea in the evening summer air. Kimiko was sitting at the outdoor table sipping her tea. Kimiko was enjoying her tea when a crashing sound shocked her and caused her to drop the cup, shattering on the ground.

Omi was balancing on some bamboo poles training his balance. His focus was broken by a sudden cough. Omi lost his footing and tumbled down. When he hit the ground, everything went black. When Omi regained his conciseness he noticed he was in his room. His head was cool and he was feeling comfortable. He reached up to his forehead and found a wet rag. He was beginning to wonder how he had gotten to his room when his sliding door began to open. Kimiko was walking in with a basin of water. "So how are you feeling?" She asked. "Better, I think." Omi replied. "Well good, you had me worried. When I heard you hit the ground I dropped my cup of tea." "I will have to make it up to you by making the best tea I can then." Omi replied with a determined tone.

Kimiko sat down next to Omi and reached over to check the rag on his head. "So, Omi what exactly were you doing out so late?" Kimiko asked. "Well, I didn't want any of you to pass me up in training." Omi said blushing and looking away. "Oh, Omi you shouldn't worry about any of that. You're already farther along than we could make up in a year." Said Kimiko in a reassuring tone. "Anyway Omi I should head back to my room. Take care ok." Kimiko got up and started heading toward the door. "Wait…" Omi pipes up. Kimiko turned around and inquired "what was that Omi?" walking back towards him. Omi motioned her to lean in. Omi moving as fast as lightening kissed Kimiko. "Thank you for taking me inside Kimiko." Omi said to the stunned Kimiko. "What…did…you…just…do?" Kimiko asked trying to process what just happened. Without waiting on an answer she got up and walked back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimiko returned to her room. She was still trying to process what just happened. Well, sure she loved Omi. But she always thought of him as a little brother. What could have that kiss meant? Could it have just been a kind gesture or did it have a deeper meaning to it. What would she say to Omi? Did Omi love her? So many questions kept going through her. Kimiko wasn't really sure what to do, so she went back to sleep. Maybe she could sort it all out in the morning.

Kimiko had awoken to find herself in a strange room. She was on a bed with royal purple silk sheets, pillow cases, and a canopy to match. The morning sun was a warm welcoming embrace. "What was that noise?" she asked herself. She stood up, now noticing she was in red bra and panty. She grabbed a blue robe hanging on a coat rack next to the door before heading out to investigate the noise.

She walked down a wooden floored hallway, her bare feet barely making a sound. As she continued down the hallway the noise became louder. It sounded like water and dishes clanking together. Kimiko finally reached the door to where the sound was residing. Pushing the door open she saw Omi doing dishes. "Omi?" Kimiko said puzzled. Omi turned around and spoke "Good morning Kimiko. It's good to see you up."Omi said only at a deeper pitch. When he began to walk toward Kimiko she saw he was grown up, much more grown up. "Did you sleep well? Omi asked Kimiko. "Uh…Yeah I guess so." Kimiko answered still feeling puzzled. Omi was taller than Kimiko now. She wasn't used to looking up and seeing Omi's face. Omi leaned in to give Kimiko a kiss. Just as they were about to touch Kimiko woke up again. This time in her own room, back in the temple. "Was it… was it all just a dream? It seemed too real." She was sitting there breathing hard. Was Kimiko beginning to develop feelings further than she had thought possible?


	3. Chapter 3

Kimiko was lost in thought again. She finally snapped out of it when she heard a knocking on her door. "Hold on. I just need a minute." Kimiko said to whoever was waiting at her door. Kimiko quickly got up out of her bed and went to throw something on to be able to answer the door. She opened her closet and the first thing she saw she grabbed and hastily put on. It was her normal clothes she wore when at the temple. It was a little loose on her because she didn't want to keep whoever waiting too long. She started to run over to the door and tripped over her blanket. "Crap." She said in an annoyed tone. "Just a little longer. Be right there." She stated. She briskly made her bed and headed for the door once again.

Kimiko opened the door to greet her visitor. "Good morning Master Fung. How are you?" Kimiko asked not expecting to see Master Fung at her door. "Ah, I'm fine Kimiko. I just came to check on you, for it is beginning to get late into the morning. And your chores are not going to do themselves. "Yes of course Master Fung I will get started immediately." Kimiko replied with haste. "Just make sure to look after your attire properly around the Temple." Said master Fung. He was referring to Kimikos' Loose robe. "Yes of course Master Fung." Kimiko stated turning around to fix her attire. "Great." She thought my day is starting out just perfect.

Kimiko hurriedly ran to go and start her chores. Today she had to clean the robes, Sweep the porch, and do inventory of the current Shen-Gong-Wu. "Ok, well let's start with sweeping, and then I can clean the robes. I'll finish with inventory." She had decided and went to start on her chores for the day. Kimiko walked to the closet where the cleaning supplies were. On her way there she passed Raimundo who said "Hey sweet cheeks, how's it going?" Kimiko just kept walking. Raimundo did not like that. "Kimiko! Hey! Hey can you hear me?" Raimundo grabbed Kimiko by the shoulder. This snapped Kimiko out of her small trance. She turned around to see Raimundo. "Hey Raimundo, How are you?" She asked. Raimundo said "fine…, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm great. See you later." He let go of her. Raimundo was so confused he just walked back to do his chores. Kimiko now was worried that Raimundo would notice. "This is really just not my day." She thought walking away.


End file.
